I Know Places
by Hibiki's Echo
Summary: A young man is forced to go on a journey with his Eevee through Hoenn to go get five contest ribbons in seven months. This will be easy? Yeah right, we wouldn't have a story if it was.


I Know Places

Chapter 1: Welcome To Slateport

**Summary:** A young man is forced to go on a journey with his Eevee through Hoenn to go get five contest ribbons in seven months. This will be easy? Yeah right, we wouldn't have a story if it was.

**Authors Note:** Hey, it's a long hiatus but I'm back with another Pokemon journey fic. Which has been so overdone but whatever.

* * *

><p>"Hey dumbass, get the hell out of bed."<p>

That is the opening line to this story. A wonderful one at that. Then again, his young poor man has heard more than once before. He lived with an evil brother after all. A groggy little sigh escaped his dry lips. He couldn't open his eyes, the sun was too empowering. That and he was lazy. It wasn't until he heard a demonic voice, low gritty and obviously **pissed**, that he opened his eyes.

"Starmie. Thunder."

And he bolted for the bathroom, the only area in this goddamn house that was safe from an incoming electrical attack. Couldn't the poor man get any sleep in here?

* * *

><p>"So how's it going Chrys...?" His face tried to not make eye contact with his wonderful brother. He obviously wasn't pleased with his antics as of late, his older sibling was sitting in front of him with arms crossed and a look that just burnt holes in his forehead. He couldn't <strong>see<strong> it but he was sure that he was in a world of hurt. His throat made an audible gulping sound as he felt beads of sweat fall down his neck.

"You should know by now... I am obviously not very happy. Not only this is the third time have you destroyed them, but now they're basically almost irreparable! You are an idiot, we don't allow you to do something and yet you still do it! Oh sure! Chrys won't mind! He's always the nice one! That's what probably went through your small little brain when you thought of this _brilliant_ plan right? I can't cover for you constantly! You know what Rose is like, she'll kill you! So for that, I'm sorry but you have to get off your lazy ass and collect them again. Yes, this means doing something for once. Yes, this means taking Eevee with you. Yes, this means, you're going on a goddamn Pokemon journey. Hope you have _fun._" His brother ranted out, Chrys obviously wasn't dealing bullcrap today. Understandable considering who he was dealing with.

In his defense, he didn't mean to destroy them, he just had a bit too much fun and he accidentally tipped the shelf that was holding it over. Indirectly. Maybe. Just a little.

Okay, he did and he was at fault. It was his stupid mistake. He looked at his brother who was still glaring but it wasn't as intimidating as he though. "S-so... you're telling me to go earn... five contest ribbons? In... seven months? Are you kidding me? You know I can't do that! I-I mean... Plus wouldn't she recognize the difference between them anyway!? I mean the last time we managed to replace them was through pure luck!" He tried to reason with his brother, they quite legitimate reasons too but they seemed to go unnoticed when he saw Chrys rolling his brown eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. Look, I told Sis about it and she said she didn't mind if you could replace them with five more ribbons before she could come back. Look I get that it seems like a hard task to do but if I could do it than you can too. We are siblings of a Top Coordinator after all! I have faith in you. I know you can do this." Well that was a vote of confidence...

"Wait! You told her!? Are you crazy!?"

"Ugh, just shut up and go grab a bag, some clothes and Eevee and get out. I am **done** with this. Okay? If you don't come back with five contest ribbons in five minutes, not only will Rose will be hunting you down but **I** will too. Got it? Good! Now** go**."

With a pale face, shaking hands and eyes dripping with fear, he went out and grabbed the things he needed before he would die.

* * *

><p>"So... Eevee... You and me, it looks like we have some journeying to do..." He muttered out as he stared blankly at the building in front of him. It was mainly white, has nice automatic sliding glass door and was furnished nicely with some modern looking furniture. Oh they couldn't forget about the red rood either. He was standing at the Pokemon Center entrance. He glanced down at his canine compatriot, it seemed okay with everything, a small smile was tugging at it's lips. He sighed as he walked into the building.<p>

He looked at the pink haired nurse, whose smile seemed just a _little_ forced. Giving up dreams for something she didn't want to do huh? Looks like it. Whatever, he wasn't here to analyse the girl. "Um... Excuse me? I was wondering if I could know when and where the next contest will be? Uh, thanks..." He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh sure, no problem. Hm... Let's see... The next contest will be held at... Vedanturf Town in about nine days from today. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Uh, nothing else. Thanks a lot Miss." He dipped his head lightly and smiled, the nurse seemed to be distracted by something. An almost dazed look on her face, was she imagining something? He could see something light pink dusting her cheeks. Shrugging it as nothing, he went to go and use the Pokemon Computer that was a little bit to the right. It was blue and stood around his height and had small little compartments on the side, presumably to collect and transfer Pokemon into, an area to collect items at the bottom like a vending machine and swiping mechanic on the other side for cards.

There was an audible beeping sound as it turned on and he entered his personal details. "Chrys said there be something here... Items... Oh there it is..." With that he picked up the box that contained a small device as it appeared at the bottom of the contraption. "Heh, how nice, he gave me a Pokemon Navigator Plus. Hmm? There's a note taped to the back of this..."

He looked at the piece of paper that had some writing scrawled on it.

_Hey._

_I got this for you because I knew one day you'll be stuck going on a Pokemon journey. I know this will be a good thing for you, trust me. We care about you a lot so be sure to call home every now and then. I don't want my cute little brother getting hurt okay? Oh in there is a PokeBank __Card as well. There's some money in there for you. I know you'll be fine so I'm just being a big brother. Be sure to take care okay? Be sure to look after Eevee well too. Love you._

_Chrys._

He smirked slightly at the thought of his brother being so nice. Chrys was such a worrywart, he'd always had been. His smirked turned into a small smile as he looked at his little furry companion at sat down obediently, staring intently into his eyes. He ran his fingers down the Eevee's hair as it cried softly. Ah it was so cute. He opened the package and looked at the thing in front of him. He turned it on and it flashed before asking him to put down the initial settings that he wanted. He stared the functions, it amazed him that it had so many. It could read what Pokemon he had on his party, a map, an internet function, the ability to search for nearby Pokemon, an app that allowed him to strengthen his Pokemon dubbed "Super Training", trainer registry and even the ability to call people he wanted.

It even had an inbuilt PokeDex, though he had to catch Pokemon to get the certain information he wanted.

He looked at the box again and took out the blue card that was in it and swiped it against the computer. It flashed and green eyes widened at the amount of money he had in there already... That wasn't a joke, 10,000 PokeDollars was not a joke. Chrys must be loaded. He sighed and turned off the computer before shoving his new items into his pockets. Throwing away the box in the recycling bin on his way out of the Pokemon Center, hearing the nurse's cheery chirp of hoping him to see him again, he looked back down at his little cute fiend that was accompanying him. Scooping it up and holding it tight to his chest, he let the sun beat down at him.

"So Eevee, we have some journeying to do." There was an affirmative and positive little growl in response. "You're excited aren't you? Well come on then, let's go and have some fun then. We'll say goodbye to Slateport and say hello to the rest of Hoenn! Let's go!" He pumped his fist in the air, while he wasn't excited in the slightest at the start, he was sure he could do this now! After all he had the blood of a Top Coordinator in him.

He was ready. A fifteen year old teenager that didn't have anything to do was going to go on a Pokemon journey. As corny as that sounded, he was going to make it.

He was sure of it. He knew places where no one could hide, where no one could track him down.

This boy, this young man was going to become a Top Coordinator.

Keiran Hayazel knew that he could make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This was a small teaser chapter so to speak. So thanks for reading and be sure to review!


End file.
